Never the Same
by kateg20
Summary: What happens when Gabriella's father comes back and wants sole custody of his daughter? How will Troy react to the real reason of Gabriella and her mother mother moving? What will happen when Gabriella's past comes to light? Who will be there for her when


**Never the Same**

**Chapter One**

Gabriella Montez was pulling one of her text books out of her lockers. It was wedged in between two other text books. Gabriella grunted frustrated as she continued to try and pull it out.

"Come on, come on." she said as the book freed itself from the locker.

Gabriella gasped as her balance faulted and prepared to meet the ground beneath her. Suddenly out of nowhere, a pair of strong and familiar arms wrapped themselves around her, rescuing her from a hard meeting the tiled floor. Gabriella looked up to see the identity of her rescuer.

"This only proves my point that you have study too much." Troy Bolton said as he helped Gabriella stand upright again.

"Or maybe you don't study enough." Gabriella teased her boyfriend as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella began dating at the after party. Troy's father warmed up to Gabriella after he saw how happy she made his only son. The two of them could always be seen quietly talking to each other in between classes. Troy always walked Gabriella to class and somehow made it to greet her as class was getting out even before she walked out of the door.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Gabriella asked.

"Hang out with the most beautiful person in the world."

"Such a charmer."

After school let out, Troy went to meet Gabriella at her locker. Gabriella was putting a book in her bag and talking to her three best friends Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Johnson, and Sharpay Evans. The three girls' friendship tightened with the fact that they were all dating the top stars of the basketball team.

"What does everyone want to do tonight?" Taylor's boyfriend Chad Davenport, asked. "I think we should go to the club."

"We can't, Gabriella is not eighteen." Taylor said.

Gabriella, who had just turned seventeen at the end of their junior year, was the baby of the entire group. She smiled apologetically. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"We don't need to go a club to have a good time." Troy told her.

"Yeah, but by the time graduation comes along, we'll be ready to go clubbing." Taylor said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Anyways, it is Gabriella's turn to host movie night tonight, so let's head over to her house." Sharpay said.

The group walked out of the school and headed to Gabriella's house. Troy had his arm draped over Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella frowned when she saw that her mom was home so early. Everyone walked into the house.

Mrs. Montez was sitting at the island located in the center of the kitchen. She had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up when her daughter and all of her friends entered the kitchen.

"Mami?" Gabriella asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

"We'll go in the living room." Kelsi suggested.

"No, you all should hear this too."

"What happened, Mami?" Gabriella asked as her mother handed her an envelope. "What's this?"

"It's from your father."

"What does he want?" Gabriella asked bitterly.

"He's suing me for full custody of you." Mrs. Montez explained tearfully.

"What?" everyone asked.

"She's seventeen!" Taylor exclaimed.

"She's still considered a minor in the eyes of the law." Mrs. Montez stated.

"Mami, don't let me go." Gabriella pleaded tearfully as she threw herself into her mother's arms. "Remember what he did to us? To me? Please don't make me go back to him. He'll start handing me out to his friends again."

"I promise you, Mija, that I will never let that happen." Mrs. Montez proclaimed as she hugged her daughter tearfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Just then the doorbell rang. Mrs. Montez went to answer it. Gabriella and the others followed her. Mrs. Montez opened the door to reveal her ex husband Miguel Rodriguez. Gabriella took a step back fearfully.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Montez asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see my daughter, I have a right as her father." Mr. Rodriguez said.

"She is my daughter, you have no right to visit her, this court order says that I can deny you from ever seeing her until a judge issues a statement saying you can." Mrs. Montez stated as she tried to block Gabriella from her father's line of vision.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, you come here right this minute." Mr. Rodriguez demanded.

Gabriella flinched when her father called her. She started to walk towards her parents. Troy stepped beside her and walked with her. Once they reached them, he stepped protectively in front of her.

"Troy, no." Gabriella and her mother said.

"Out of the way, boy." Mr. Montez ordered.

"Troy please." Gabriella said. "It's not worth it."

"_You're_ worth it." Troy said.

"I won't warn you again." Mr. Rodriguez threatened as Gabriella moved out from behind Troy.

"I'm right here, Sir." she told him as she was visibly shaking.

"Well come give your father a hug and a kiss." Mr. Rodriguez said as the others moved closer to them.

"I rather not." Gabriella said.

Mr. Rodriguez then lost his temper. He raised his hand and backhanded Gabriella across her face. Gabriella faulted slightly. Troy literally had to be held down by Chad and Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke. Sharpay and Kelsi quickly got Gabriella out from the line of fire.

"Stay away from her." Mrs. Montez demanded as she stopped her ex-husband from entering the house. "If you touch her again, I will need a lawyer for your murder."

And with that, she slammed the door in his face. She turned and saw the boys trying to calm Troy down and the girls racing around trying to comfort Gabriella. Taylor was holding an ice pack on her cheek. Right then and there, Mrs. Montez knew that she and Gabriella had to explain everything to them.

"Gabriella, kitchen." Mrs. Montez told her daughter in Spanish.

Gabriella nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen. There the two of them discussed that they needed to explain everything to Gabriella's friends. Gabriella finally agreed and allowed her mother to lead her back into the living.

"Everyone, please sit down and we will explain everything to you." Mrs. Montez said. "That man was my ex-husband Miguel Rodriguez. He was a well known drug lord in New York City. Though, Gabby and I were clean always, Miguel was almost always high or drunk. If he couldn't pay a debt to a loan shark or another druggie, he offered me to pay off his debt.

"I probably would have stayed with him if he hadn't done something dreadful to Gabriella. One night, he brought another loan shark to the house. I was expecting to be offered to him. But then, I noticed him leering at Gabriella, who was eight at the time. All she was doing was sitting at the dinner table doing her homework."

"And then, Dad forced Mami into another room. He locked her inside and came back into the living room. I didn't understand what was happening until my dad forced my onto the couch and held me down." Gabriella managed to say before crying. "Excuse me."

Gabriella walked out through the backdoor. A storm was already raging outside. Mrs. Montez continued to compose herself before she continued.

"I heard Gabriella screaming from the room I was locked in. She was crying out for Miguel to stop the man from hurting her. An hour later, I saw from the window that they both had left. I began to furiously beat the door down to get to Gabby. When I was finally free, I found Gabriella lying on the floor with blood seeping from her. I quickly got gabby and I got out of there.

"I divorced Miguel, got sole custody. Miguel was never charged. The man who raped my daughter was sentenced to thirty years. If he gets Gabriella back, he's going to use her just like he used me. Right now, it's like he's raping her all over again."

"Mrs. Montez, I promise you with every breathe in me, that he will not place one finger on your daughter ever again." Troy promised.

"She's going to need you all more than ever now."

"Especially you, Troy." Jason, Kelsi's boyfriend, said.

"Why wouldn't she tell us about this before?" Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother asked.

"Well, it' not exactly something you want to tell your friends or your boyfriend." Mrs. Montez said.

Troy nodded and got up to go talk to Gabriella. He found her sitting on the steps of the back porch. She was already soaked from the rain and her tears. Troy sat down next to her and wrapped his am around her shoulder. Gabriella turned and began to cry into his chest.

"I can't go back to him." Gabriella cried. "He'll take me back to New York and hand me out to strangers again."

"Hey, hey, look at me." Troy said gently as Gabriella looked up with tearful eyes. "I promise that he will not touch you whatsoever. He will not get custody of you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Within a week, the custody hearing was starting and was already taking a toll on Gabriella. She was not eating enough or getting as much sleep as she should be getting. The day before the hearing started, Mrs. Montez had her stay home. The others had worked it out with their parents that they could go to the hearing to support Gabriella and her mother. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were also going to support their friend.

When everyone arrived to the courthouse, Mrs. Montez was sitting up front with her lawyer and Gabriella was sitting behind her. Troy went and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek gently.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Rodriguez entered the courtroom. He looked completely different than he did with their last run in with him. His hair wasn't greasy or long. He was wearing a nice expensive suit. He sat on the side adjacent from Mrs. Montez.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Joseph Robertson." the bailiff said.

The courtroom stood up as the judge entered. He walked behind his bench and sat down. Troy looked over at Gabriella next to him. She was visibly shaking as her father was looking right at her.

For four hours, the bitterness between Gabriella's parents worsened. A few times Judge Robertson threatened both parents with contempt if they didn't cool their tempers. Mrs. Montez looked back at her daughter. Gabriella returned her look with a pleading one. Mrs. Montez nodded her head and then tapped her nose. Gabriella gave a small smile and tapped her nose in return.

At one, Judge Robertson recessed the court for lunch. Gabriella stood up ad went to her mother. Mrs. Montez hugged her tightly. Their lawyer led them outside and to a small bistro across the street. Half way through the lawyer's phone rang.

"What was the about, Mr. Sanders?" Gabriella asked.

"Judge Robertson wants us back a few minutes earlier."

"Did he say why, Sam?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"No."

Thirty minutes later, everyone was back at the courthouse. They all settled back in their seats after the judge returned. Mr. Rodriguez and his lawyer were back behind their table. Troy kept a protective hand on her knee.

"Your Honor, my client would like to make a statement on his behalf." Mr. Rodriguez's attorney said.

"You may speak." Judge Robertson said.

"Thank you. My estrange wife has denied me the right to seeing my daughter for the past nine years. She's moved Gabriella from city to city because of her job. If she had been living with me, Gabriella would have stayed in the same house, been at the same schools, and with the same friends she's had sense she was in diapers." Mr. Rodriguez said. "I can support Gabriella more finically and provide her with the best education at the finest elite schools in New York City. Teresa has had to move them because of her job, uprooting my daughter from a life she has just grown accustomed to. How can she make a promise to her that she won't be transferred again?"

"Objection, my client's company has a written statement stating that they will not transfer Mrs. Montez until her daughter has graduated from high school unless she has requested for one."

"And what is there to make sure that Mrs. Montez will not request for a transfer when she gets bored with her job location now?" Mr. Rodriguez's attorney, Mr. Langston said.

"Her daughter Gabriella's happiness. Gabriella Montez has friends here, she was the star of the school's musical, she is seriously dating the star of East High's basketball team. Mrs. Montez has stated that she has never seen her daughter so happy before than she is when she's with her friends."

"My client hasn't met any of his daughter's friends. How does he know if they're sober or if they're using drugs or drinks and then drives with his daughter in the car with them? How does he know if their parents are sober?"

"My client assures me that she knows all of her daughter's friends and their parents and knows for a fact that they are all clean and respected members of society."

"I've hear enough. We will take a five minute recess." Judge Robertson said as hit his gavel.

Everyone stood up as he walked out of the courtroom and to his chambers. Gabriella sighed and leaned back in her seat. Mr. Montez leaned over the rail separating her from her daughter. Gabriella smiled slightly at her mom.

Five minutes later, Judge Robertson walked back from his chambers. He sat down behind the bench. He looked directly at Gabriella's parents.

"At this point of time, I would like to privately interview Miss. Gabriella Montez in my chambers. No parents, not lawyers, just her and her alone." Judge Robertson said. "Is Gabriella Montez here?"

"I am your honor." Gabriella said as she stood up from her seat.

"Bailiff, please escort her to my chambers."

Gabriella walked beside the officer as she was led out of the courtroom. She walked into an office. The office was very professional and yet looked comfortable. Judge Robertson walked into the room.

"Gabriella, please, have a seat." he told her kindly indicating a chair.

"Thank you." Gabriella said sitting down.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you sir."

"Gabriella, I would like to know which parent you would honestly like to stay with."

"My mom, please." Gabriella answered.

"You're not just saying that because she told you that."

"My mother never told me to say anything. You haven't heard the full story about my father."

"Well, what is it my dear?"

"When he had a debt to pay off, he used to hand my mother out for sex, even though she didn't want to. One night, another loan shark came and we thought it was just like always, my mom going to spend the night with him while my father stayed home with me. But this man kept looking at me, like he was trying to see if I was worth my dad's debt or not. Finally, my father locked my mother in another room. And then he held me down on the couch and let that other man raped me." Gabriella explained as she began to break down. "Please, if you send me back to him, he'll start handing me out like my mother. Please, I love my mother; she would never let anything happen to me. My boyfriend's here, he'll tell you what a wonderful mother she is, all my friends will agree with us. Please don't send me back to him. I'm begging you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella and Judge Robertson returned to the courtroom. Gabriella returned to her seat. Troy kissed the side of her head gently. Judge Robertson was looking at his notes. He then looked up at the courtroom.

"I have come to a decision." he announced. "And after hearing from your daughter, Mr. Rodriguez, I am appalled and disgusted that you would even think about asking for sole custody of your daughter. Yes, you may be wealthier than Mrs. Montez, but that doesn't even come close in comparison to the fact that she didn't hold Gabriella down while another man raped her. You Mr. Rodriguez are the worst type of predator I have ever met. You were this young lady's father; you are supposed to be the one man she could count on. I hereby state, that full custody will remain with Mrs. Teresa Montez and further more, Mr. Rodriguez will give up his parental rights to Gabriella Montez. This court is adjourned."

Judge Robertson slammed down his gavel and walked back to his chambers. Everyone began to cheer from Mrs. Montez's side. Gabriella ran to her mother and hugged her as tightly as she could. Troy then ran and kissed Gabriella happily. Mr. Rodriguez stopped in front of them as he was heading out of the courtroom. Troy noticed him and stood in front of Gabriella protectively.

"Keep walking." he told Mr. Rodriguez.

"You just made your last mistake." Mr. Rodriguez said quietly.

That evening, everyone was at Gabriella's house celebrating. Mrs. Montez was throwing a huge feast together to celebrate. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were helping her set the table. Gabriella had been on the phone telling all of her relatives the wonderful news. Troy had been sitting next to her the entire time, even when she was speaking Spanish to her great grandmother.

"Yes, Nani." Gabriella said in Spanish. "No, he can't have me or even come near me. Mami gets to keep me all to herself. Well except for you guys. Alright, I love you, too."

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting at the dining room table. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez stood at the head of the table together. Mrs. Montez had her arms around her daughter. She looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella smiled back and leaned into her mother.

"Gabby and I just want to thank all of you guys again, this past month has been very difficult for the two of us," Mrs. Montez said.

"It's wonderful to know that we have great friends who we can count on when time gets rough." Gabriella added.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing Gabby and myself to be in your lives and being such wonderful people. And now the time has come to celebrate because now we know that Gabriella Montez is not going anywhere!"

"Ole!" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor rolled her eyes and hit the back of Chad's head. Everyone began to laugh and cheer. Mrs. Montez kissed the side of Gabriella's head gently. The two shared a few private words to each other before Gabriella went to take her seat next to Troy.

A few hours later, everyone began to leave. Gabriella was hugging Sharpay as they were standing at the front door. Chad was driving her, Taylor, and Ryan home. Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke were walking home.

"I'm so happy for you, Gabby." Sharpay told her. "And I am so sorry for what that man did to you."

"Thank you, but I've learned to live with the fact that I was raped. It took a long time, but I've moved past it."

"Well, we're all happy that you aren't leaving us, this place really needs you." Chad said kissing her cheek gently.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. "That was very sweet for you to say."

"Well, I am just a sweet guy." Chad said as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming." she said. "Anyways, girl, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed hugging her.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella headed upstairs to change for bed. She slipped on her cami top and a pair of plad pajama bottoms. Just then there was light knocking on her balcony door. Gabriella turned around and smiled when she saw Troy standing there.

"I thought you were home." Gabriella said teasingly.

"I just came to check on you." Troy said as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I am so relieved right now. I actually thought for one minute that I would be taken from you and everyone else."

"I can't even begin to tell you how terrified was at the very thought of losing you. I love you, Gabby."

"I love you, too."

Troy pulled Gabriella to him for a passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Before either one knew it, both were on top of Gabriella's bed. Troy pulled back slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head and pulled him back to kiss him again. She then began to unbutton his shirt. Troy leaned down and began to kiss Gabriella's neck.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered. "I've always wanted my first time to be with you."

Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could see that she was ready and speaking the truth of wanting to be with him. Gabriella nodded her head. Troy slowly began to pull Gabriella's cami top off and then slowly lowered her down onto the bed.

Afterwards, Troy looked down at Gabriella sleeping peacefully on his chest. They had managed to make love two times before exhaustion over took them. Troy gently ran his fingers through Gabriella's hair as she slept. At that moment, Troy Bolton knew that he wanted no one else to spend the rest of his life with. Gabriella Montez in his eyes was the perfect woman, the most beautiful woman, and the only one for him.

* * *

**Chapter Five**The next morning, Troy and Gabriella woke up to the sun shining through the windows. Troy slowly got up and began to get dressed. Gabriella was still in bed with the sheet wrapped around her nude body. She threw her arm over the pillow that he slept on the night before.

"I'll see you in an hour." Troy said as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella said as she watched him climb down her balcony.

Gabriella laughed as she rolled over in her bed. She slowly got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. Mrs. Montez was sitting at the table eating her breakfast. She looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Morning Mija."

"Morning, Mami!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Mrs. Montez noticed that there was something different about her daughter. There seemed to a certain type of glow about her. Also, Gabriella couldn't stop smiling to herself.

"Is there something on your mind, Mija?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"No, Mami. I'm just glad because I get to stay here with you and I'll never have to see Dad again." Gabriella replied.

"Yes, Troy took good care of you through out this whole ordeal. I'm very proud that you have a boyfriend like that."

"I wish you could have someone like Troy, Mami."

"Maybe someday I will. So, what are your plans for today?"

"The gang and I are going to Sharpay and Ryan's house to swim for a while and then hang around downtown. Troy's picking me up here in an hour."

An hour later, Gabriella was walking out to Troy's car. She was in her two piece bathing suit with a wrap around skirt covering her bottoms. Troy leaned over and opened her door for her. Gabriella smiled as she got in. She leaned over and gave Troy a quick kiss. Troy placed his hand behind her head and wouldn't allow her to break the kiss. Gabriella giggled against his lips.

"Not where my mother can walk out at anytime." she teased.

"After last night, I don't know how I am ever going to be able to keep my hands off of you." Troy said as he started to pull out of the drive way.

"If our parents find out, you're going to be forced to for quite some time."

"True, you win again Ms. Montez."

Gabriella smirked as they continued the drive to their friends' house. They continued to talk about how happy they were that Gabriella was getting to stay with them. Troy also kept commenting on how incredible that she looked in her bathing suit. At those comments, Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Troy laughed and kissed her hand gently.

They pulled up to the Evans' house and saw that Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke were already there. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and headed to the backyard. Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist. The two of them walked over to the pool. The others were already in and splashing around. Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were sitting along the edge with their feet in the water.

"Hey guys." Troy called as he and Gabriella went to put their stuff down with the others.

"There's the guest of honor, Ms. Gabriella Montez." Chad announced as Gabriella laughed.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction." Gabriella said as she unwrapped her wrap around.

"Damn Troy." Chad exclaimed as they all looked at Gabriella in bikini.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You better keep your girlfriend very close to you." Chad continued.

"I would appreciate if you would stop staring at my girl. She is private property." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella tightly.

Gabriella giggled as she kissed Troy's cheek. The two of them walked over to the pool. Troy quickly jumped in while Gabriella went and joined the other girls on the side. Chad was trying to convince Taylor to get in.

"Get in the water!" he called trying to pull her in.

"I'll get in when I'm good and ready." Taylor shouted as he pulled on her arm.

"Now!"

Chad then gave Taylor a very hard pull. Taylor fell into the pool pulling Kelsi and Sharpay with her. Chad looked in horror as all three girls surfaced. Everyone was laughing as he tried to swim away from the three angry girls. Troy swam over to Gabriella to avoid getting in the crossfire. Jason and Zeke pulled their girlfriends over to them but Taylor kept swimming after her boyfriend.

"A little help would be nice Troy!" Chad shouted.

"A little busy!" Troy shouted as he was talking to Gabriella.

"Chad, stop being such a baby." Taylor joked.

"Do you want to get in?" Troy asked Gabriella quietly.

"Sure." Gabriella agreed nodding her head.

Troy carefully pulled Gabriella into his arms and eased her into the pool. Gabriella kissed him once and wrapped her arms around him as he held her. While this was going on, Taylor was still pursuing Chad.

"See, Gabriella's not complaining." Chad shouted at his girlfriend.

"That's because Troy didn't pull her into the pool. He eased her in!" Taylor shouted. "Plus, she agreed to get in! Unlike me!"

Taylor finally grabbed Chad's ankle and pulled him into the water. Everyone began to laugh. Troy carried Gabriella out of the way. They were both laughing. Gabriella stood back up on her own feet and got herself wet.

"So, Gabby, how does it feel now that you don't have to go live with your father?" Zeke asked.

"Wonderful, I don't have to leave all of you guys." Gabriella replied happily.

Everyone cheered happily. Troy kissed the side of Gabriella's cheek gently. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. Gabriella entwined their fingers together.

"Gosh you guys are having sex even when you're not having sex." Sharpay groaned as everyone else laughed. "You're making the rest of us look bad."

A few minutes later everyone was splashing around and having a great time. Troy picked Gabriella up and threw her into the air. Gabriella screamed right before she hit the water. She came up to the surface laughing. Troy swam over to her and helped her onto his back. Zeke was holding Sharpay in his arms as he carried her around the pool. Sharpay had an arm going across his shoulders. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

Two hours later, everyone got out of the pool. Troy wrapped Gabriella in her towel and kissed her nose gently. The girls went into Sharpay's bathroom to change their clothes while the boys went into Ryan's bathroom. Gabriella changed into low rider jeans and a red tank top. Kelsi changed into a pair of khaki pants and a yellow t-shirt. Taylor was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Sharpay was wearing an all pink outfit.

Twenty minutes everyone began to head out to their cars. Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's car, Taylor and Chad got into Taylor's car, Kelsi and Jason were in Jason's car, while Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan were in Zeke's car. They were all going to a local teen hangout called The Silver Diner for lunch. Troy parked his car and helped Gabriella get out. Chad and Taylor were parked a few spaces down while the others were spread out among the parking lot. Troy casually draped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. As the group entered the diner, several people greeted Troy. Troy responded with a nod toward their direction. The group went over to their usual area. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor shared a table while Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan Kelsi and Jason were at the second table.

"What do you want?" Troy asked Gabriella as they looked off their menu together.

"I'm going to get a burger, some fries and a vanilla milk shake." Gabriella answered. "What about you?"

"A burger, chili fries, and a chocolate milk shake."

Everyone gave their waiter their orders and just sat around and talked. Gabriella looped her arm through Troy's and leaned her head on his shoulder. Troy kissed the top of her head gently. All of them thought that that life couldn't get any better. But little did they know what just around the corner.


End file.
